


How Can I Forget

by Rumoxi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25183579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumoxi/pseuds/Rumoxi
Summary: ◆食用注意：1.不良少女福×暴躁老骨杉，OOC有，人物走形有，私设有2.是走屠杀线的福被老杉虐哭然后重置走和平线之后的故事3.灵感来源于两首歌：《How Can I Forget》——MKTO《Off To The Races》——Lana Del Rey4.起名废，所以用了歌名（遁走）
Relationships: Frisk & Sans (Undertale), Frisk/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 7





	1. 第一章

金黄的长廊在不知名的光线照射下散发出奇异的光辉，淡淡的金色光斑从华美的玻璃窗顶斜斜铺洒下来，落满一地。

Sans抬起眉骨，看了一眼窗户上象征着皇室的三角符文徽章。

[该是时候了……]

无数次地，从走廊的尽头凭空传来啪嗒啪嗒的脚步声，不紧不慢。一下，两下……在数到第二十三下的时候，穿着蓝色帽衫的骷髅怪物踩着拖鞋，从巨大的石柱后面现身。

许是逆着光的缘故，无论多少次，他都看不清来人脸上的表情。

[那么我们开始吧。]

面前穿着紫色条纹衫的女孩不说话，只是暗暗攥紧了手里的小刀。

[一百零七次……]

骷髅怪物眼眶里代表瞳孔的光芒暗了下去，他无谓地耸耸肩，从喉骨深处发出一阵不知是嘲讽还是其他意义的笑声，然后在左眼出现蓝黄相间的光时，强行把人类的红色灵魂拖出体外。

*你感觉罪恶感爬上了你的脊背

“叮”的一声，红色的灵魂被蓝色魔法束缚，随着重力的变化和地面不断出现的骨刺，人类在空旷的长廊里不停跳跃。

Sans召唤出龙骨炮，想予以人类最后一击。

*但是她躲过了

被龙骨炮轰过的地面破碎不堪，而那个人类——罪恶的人类，只是从一旁的废墟中起身，拍掉了身上的尘埃，毫发无损。

[heh，有进步]

骷髅怪物又进行了一次猛烈攻击。

*但是她躲过了

一波又一波的攻势，并没有削弱这个人类的决心，正相反的，Sans觉得他快撑不住了。几滴冷汗从他棱角分明的头骨上流下，一直翘起的嘴角有了下弯的趋势。

是什么让她变成如今的模样？Sans没有头绪。在上一条时间线里，他们甚至成了好朋友。穿着单衣走在冰天雪地里，舔着好棒冰，开着关于炸雪的玩笑。

那一切仿佛是一个久远的、美好的梦。

但是，在离和平路线只有一步之遥的时候，有什么东西变了。她选择了重置，然后握着那把破旧的小刀，屠杀了所有怪物。

当Sans注意到时间线的波动时，一切都太迟了。

地底尘埃无人打扫。

遥远的记忆如潮水般涌入骷髅怪物的脑海，以前的快乐时光在眼前上映。

他得做点什么。

他不想让她在这条时间线里犯下永远无法挽回的错误。

[hey，听着kid，虽然我不知道你现在听不听的进去，但是——]

[收手吧，趁一切都来得及]

[还记得我的那些烂笑话吗？如果你愿意，回去之后我会继续讲给你听]

*Sans正在饶恕你

棕色短发的女孩停止了行动，她的嘴唇翕动着，似乎想说些什么。

但是她什么都说不出。

瘦小的人类丢掉了手中的小刀，在骷髅怪异的眼光中曲膝蹲下，抱成一团，泣不成声。

也许他成功了，他第一次在这个长廊看清了人类的表情。

充满悲伤和绝望的表情。

在这一百零八次的战斗里，Frisk凭借她惊人的决心坚持着。即使被骨丛刺穿，被魔法甩到墙上，亦或是被龙骨炮一轰成渣，她依旧保持决心。

保持着杀死Sans的决心。

*但是Sans正在饶恕你

Frisk从怀中慢慢抽出手，将黄色的光标移向了Mercy。

*你选择仁慈

骷髅怪物发自内心地给了这个屠杀者一个微笑。

***geeettttttt dunked on！！！**

由骨头制成的牢笼将女孩关起，在刺耳的惨叫声中，Sans像往常一样，把手插在帽衫口袋里，一副慵懒的样子。

[if we're really friends…you won't come back.]

在失去意识之前，Frisk隐约听到骷髅怪物用略带解脱的语气说道。


	2. 第二章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ◆食用注意：  
> 1.不良少女福×暴躁老骨杉，OOC有，人物走形有，私设有  
> 2.是走屠杀线的福被老杉虐哭然后重置走和平线之后的故事  
> 3.灵感来源于两首歌：  
> 《How Can I Forget》——MKTO  
> 《Off To The Races》——Lana Del Rey  
> 4.起名废，所以用了歌名（遁走）

夜色朦胧，掩盖了所有肮脏的欲望。

一只身着黑色风衣的骷髅趁着忽闪的街灯钻入一条暗巷——那是本地最著名的红灯区，人类身为动物的本能全都在此释放。

暗巷里面很宽阔，乍一看其实与平常散步的捷径别无二致。但若仔细观察，会发现所有的店铺都虚掩着门，遮住了暧昧的灯光，且时不时有喧闹或者淫欲的声音从里头传来。

Sans很不适应这种环境，如果不是为了那个孩子，他想他永远都不会来这个鬼地方。

“华尔特街53号。”

借着昏黄的灯光，确定路牌上的字与纸条上的一样后，骷髅压低了他的绅士帽，慢吞吞地往那条通往地下的楼梯走去。越往下走越是吵闹，流行的摇滚音乐在打碟人的手里发出刺耳的电音，冲击着Sans空空的骷髅脑袋。

地下是一间名叫“*Degenerate”的酒吧，乌烟瘴气的环境很适合年轻人寻找乐子。

[*Degenerate：堕落]

“嘿，你给我小心点！”

Sans并不是故意撞到这位小伙子的，相反，他巴不得离的越远越好。但是这里的人实在太多了，为了能够进到最里面，一些摩擦是不可避免的。

本想开口道歉，但当听到“信不信我在你的骷髅脑袋上开个洞”之类的荒唐话后，他决定把声音吞回喉骨。

“该死。”Sans在心里咒骂了一句，然后将帽沿压得更低了。

有些艰难地在酒吧一个偏僻角落寻到位子，骷髅很庆幸年轻人有足够的精力放浪，使得他可以稍作休息。

拉开木椅落座，他闪烁着眼里的白色光芒开始观察四周。

五彩的圆球灯随着激烈的鼓点转动不停，人们在舞池里扭动身躯，或是围在吧台喝酒吹牛，形形色色的人看了一圈，却找不到那个熟悉的身影。

倏地，恼人的电音突然停止，头顶的灯光全被关闭，世界顿时陷入一片黑暗。再次看清事物是在三秒之后，刺眼的的聚光灯全都打在了角落的小舞台上。

这是全场最安静的时候了，所有人都屏气凝神，期待着今天的压轴秀。

舞台后面的天鹅绒幕布被缓缓掀起，一名妙龄女子在众人殷切的眼光中走了出来。

那是怎样的女子——她穿着大红色的丝质吊带裙，踩了一双三英寸高的黑皮高跟鞋，这让她不够丰满的身材登时变得令人遐想万分。白色的聚光灯全部照在她身上，使得本就细腻的肌肤更具有诱惑力。

棕色的长发被弄成大波浪卷，慵懒地披撒在肩头，发尾的酒红色与吊带裙十分相配。她举起纤细的手，给在场的人一个飞吻，顿时赢得一片欢呼和口哨声。

Sans这才注意到她的手指和脚趾都涂着同样鲜艳的红色。

音乐重新响起，这次是更加火热的曲子。

玫瑰般艳丽的女子，攀上了舞台中心的钢管，随着鼓点扭动自己的身躯，将自己最性感的部位展示于众。在做完一个开胯深蹲后，她慢慢解下自己的吊带裙，露出里面纯黑的蕾丝内衣。

所有的人都沸腾了，他们用力跳着叫着，把手指圈起来做成口哨奋力地吹，有的人甚至翻空衣兜将身上全部的钱币扔上舞台，只为得到今晚主角的青睐。

**可.笑.至.极.**

在一片糜烂光景中，惨白的骷髅怪物显得是如此格格不入。他起身站在自己的座位旁，黑着眼眶看着舞台上卖弄风资的人儿。

释放地底怪物的天使如今变成了红灯区颇有人气的脱衣女王？

这简直比他那很酷的弟弟做的意面还要糟！

Sans咬紧牙关，将自己的手骨捏的咔咔作响。

看来，有必要好好谈一谈了。


	3. 第三章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ◆食用注意：  
> 1.不良少女福×暴躁老骨杉，OOC有，人物走形有，私设有  
> 2.是走屠杀线的福被老杉虐哭然后重置走和平线之后的故事  
> 3.灵感来源于两首歌：  
> 《How Can I Forget》——MKTO  
> 《Off To The Races》——Lana Del Rey  
> 4.起名废，所以用了歌名（遁走）

随着时间的流逝，狂欢过后的人们的热情慢慢消却。在最后一首歌曲停止播放时，Frisk捡起扔在地上的吊带裙准备退场。有一名男子从吧台那儿走来，他用右手食指的第二个骨节敲了敲舞台的实木地板。

“嘿Mary，介意跟我喝一杯吗？”

这是一个暗号，在Degenerate，只要你出的钱够多，老板便会允许你接近这些跳舞的小妞。你可以约她们去喝酒，至于能否发展到下一步，就得看女孩们的心情了。

Frisk回过头，瞥见他正用绿色的眼瞳扫视自己的全身，就像是在看一件待售的商品。

真是令人作呕。

但她没有拒绝的权利。

拨弄了一下胸前被汗濡湿的头发，Frisk给了他一个妩媚的微笑。

“当然，如果你不介意我先去换身衣服的话。”

男子稍稍欠身，作出“请”的手势。

——十五分钟后，女孩穿着一条白色露肩连衣裙重新出现在众人眼前。她抹去了之前夸张的妆容，只在嘴唇上涂了点淡淡的口红。

墙上的钟显示现在是凌晨两点，酒吧里的人已陆陆续续回家。看了看冷清下来的吧台，Frisk深吸一口气，往那个男人身边走去。

但是她不知道，Sans一直坐在酒吧的偏僻角落，用毫无光亮的眼眶注视着她的一言一行。也许是房间的光线太过昏暗，身着黑色风衣的骷髅几乎与那片墙壁融为一体。

“这是请你的，我的甜心。”

等女孩在软凳上坐稳后，男子把一杯酒推到她面前。

“血腥玛丽？”Frisk有些惊讶地看着这杯冒着细细气泡的猩红色鸡尾酒。

“我觉得它很适合你。”男子举起自己的那杯威士忌，示意女孩喝下它。

“谢谢。”

Frisk用两根手指捏起高脚杯，然后跟那杯金黄色的威士忌来了个小碰撞，玻璃制品清脆的声音回荡在他们四周。

还没等女孩的嘴唇碰到杯壁，那个男子便自顾自地开口了，“我在想……”他慢慢咽下喉咙里苦涩的液体，“你的眼睛为什么这样漂亮。”

“如同这杯威士忌，你看，将它放在灯光下，就会折射出金色的光。”他把酒杯举到了女孩眼前，并轻轻地晃了晃。

这是杯上好的酒，估计有很多年头了。Frisk不自在地抿了抿嘴，希望能快点从这儿离开。

“我说Mary，告诉我你的真名吧。”男人握紧杯子，慢慢地把头凑了过去，那几乎要亲到女孩的脸颊上了，“我对你一见钟情了。”

从旁观者的角度看，这不外乎就是个普通的调情场面罢了，男人想泡女人总会来这样一套花言巧语，可Sans却无法保持冷静——

他没有任何肌肉的骨手几乎要抓碎椅子的扶把了！

该死！如果他们敢再亲热点，他保证他会放出龙骨炮让这里有段bad time。

一点蓝黄色的光从骷髅怪物的左眼眶里闪烁而过。

“在问别人名字之前，不应该先介绍自己的名字吗？”Frisk拉远了两人的距离，然后挑了挑眉毛，露出轻蔑的笑容，“这是基本礼貌。”

“Well，是我失礼了。”男人毫不介意女孩不满的目光，他挠了挠头，“我叫James，你也可以叫我Jenn.”

Frisk端起血腥玛丽小嘬一口。唔，番茄酱似乎放多了。

见女孩不再说话，James有些尴尬地拨弄着手里的酒杯，一阵沉默后，他又开启了新的话题。无聊的谈话单方面进行着，男子的高谈阔论令Frisk头疼不已，在他又讲了一个颇具暗示性的dirty joke后，女孩决定转身回家。

“抱歉了先生，我还得回去照顾我的小宠物呢。”撒了个自认为善意的谎言，Frisk不给男子任何追问的时间，将手里的红色液体一饮而尽后，便跳下软凳向酒吧后方走去。

“谢谢你的酒，我今晚很开心。”

高挑的身影脚步蹁跹，慢慢消失在房间的尽头。确定她是往后门方向去后，Sans又一次地拉了拉帽檐，顺着墙根悄悄退离此地。正因如此，他并没有看到James卸下绅士伪装，朝着地上边吐口水边咒骂。

“Son of bitch.”

~*~

外面月色正好，骷髅用他空空的鼻腔用力呼吸了几口外面干净的空气，然后弯弯绕绕，轻松来到酒馆后门。

Frisk刚整理好自己的东西走出来。

她在那条连衣裙外边又套了一件线衫，打着大波浪卷的长发被撇在耳后。恍惚中，Sans看到她从包里掏出了些东西，然后火光一闪——

她在抽烟。

意识到这点的骷髅觉得情况比他想象的还要糟。

“Heya，看来你最近很忙啊。”借着月色，Sans踱步走近。

女孩似乎被这突如其来的声音吓了一跳，她不可置信地转过头，看到了这辈子最不想见到的人，或者说怪物——一只穿着黑色风衣的骷髅，双手插在口袋里，脸上永远是那经典的骨式微笑。

她因为惊恐而瞪大的金色眼瞳让Sans觉得滑稽无比。曾经乖巧可爱的孩子堕落成了令人嫌弃的少女。

“吸烟可对你的身子'骨'不好。”骷髅眨了下一边的眼眶，“还是说以后你想在医院里度过余生？”

Frisk不说话，但却极其挑衅地用力吸了一口烟，然后将其从嘴里缓缓吐出，让那些浓烈的气体在空中形成一个漂亮的圆圈。

“你来这干什么？抓我回家？”换了口气，女孩敛下眼睑，斜视骷髅。

“Welp，你的母亲拜托我一定要找到你。”Sans耸了耸肩，“她很担心你……”

“她不是我的母亲！”Frisk恶狠狠地打断他的话，“我没有母亲！”

“Hey！放尊重点！至少她养育了你十年！”

“我不在乎！”女孩的声音有些嘶哑，“如果你是来劝我回家的，那可就省省吧！我已经是个成年人了，我有独立生活的资格！”

“像妓女一样生活，然后荒度余生？”骷髅怪物的眼眶完全黑了下来，“那你可真够独立的。”

无尽的黑暗开始蔓延，一些可怖的东西在心底叫嚣着，试图寻找发泄的出口。一人一骨，僵持的气氛达到顶峰。


	4. 第四章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ◆食用注意：  
> 1.不良少女福×暴躁老骨杉，OOC有，人物走形有，私设有  
> 2.是走屠杀线的福被老杉虐哭然后重置走和平线之后的故事  
> 3.灵感来源于两首歌：  
> 《How Can I Forget》——MKTO  
> 《Off To The Races》——Lana Del Rey  
> 4.起名废，所以用了歌名（遁走）

月色如水，透过玻璃窗棂幽幽钻进室内，落得地毯上一片白光。晚风夹杂着夏天露水的气息在城市建筑中游荡，最后轻轻卷起纱幔窗帘的一角，遮掩住夜色。

耳边响起的是被木门隔绝的哗哗水声，时断时续的流水令Sans的思绪有些飘忽。他把自己扔进沙发里，用平常让Papyrus看到绝对会被骂的姿势将整个骨瘫入一片柔软之中。

他有些懊恼今天自己的失常，抛弃了引以为傲的理性，用恶毒的话语中伤那个孩子。

回忆起一个小时前——

Sans黑着眼眶站在巷口，昏黄的路灯使他能很清楚地看见女孩脸上的表情。

Frisk缓缓举起没拿烟的那只手捂住眼睛，嘴角向上咧起，像是听到了什么非常有趣的事情，从喉咙深处压出一阵尖锐的笑声。

“哈哈……Sans，这么多年你还是没变啊。”她放下手，半眯的金色眼瞳中满是嘲讽，“说完恶毒的话后还能装作一副若无其事的样子，这种行为一直都是你的专利不是么？”

他可不记得以前有这么干过。骷髅怪物在眼里重新亮起白色的魔法。

“听着，如果你没有别的事可干了就请让开，我还要回家。”女孩向前走了几步，摆出一副“你挡我道”了的架势。

“回哪去？”Sans站在原地，“你在这个城市根本没有住酒店或者租房子，我查过了。”

Frisk咂咂嘴，有些惊叹这只懒骨头竟然能做出这么耗费精力的事情。“那又怎样，我去哪跟你没关系吧？”惊叹归惊叹，她还是不想再跟他交流下去了。

“这可不行。”Sans依旧没有让开的样子，“Tori交代过我见到你就要寸步不离地看护着。”

“就为了这个可笑的承诺？”

“Yep.”

一阵令人手足无措的沉默，女孩把手中抽了一半的烟扔到地上，然后用尖尖的高跟鞋跟将其踩灭。眼前摊手耸肩的骷髅怪物令她烦躁不安，她从几年前就决定不再给那群怪物好脸色看了，但是为什么他还能如此悠然自得，仿佛什么都没发生过，装作熟络的样子与她交流。

Well，既然这样……

“带我去开房吧。”Frisk一步一步慢慢走向Sans，在看到后者脸上的表情突然凝固后，她勾起一抹得逞的笑容，“或者说，我回去找刚刚那位James，让他帮帮我？”

女孩的调情之魂被骷髅的尴尬神色熊熊点燃，她了解他，以前在地底世界的时候，不管是多么暧昧的玩笑话，这个骷髅也只是面骨一蓝，然后拒绝她的任性邀请。

这次也肯定……

“好啊。”

意料之外的回答，没等Frisk反应过来，Sans便抓起她的手，使用传送魔法。

一阵天旋地转后，眼前的破旧小巷变成了温馨的酒店房间。

“看来我们的懒骨头离开软沙发就活不下去啊。”女孩环顾了下房间，鄙视地看了一眼早有准备的骷髅怪物，扭头往浴室走去。

回忆结束——

Sans靠着软软的布艺沙发，将手骨放到了眉眶上。他今天的行为太诡异了。把满嘴戏言的女孩带回自己下榻的酒店，明明看出她对前来搭讪的男人不感兴趣，自己却还会因此感到愤怒，以及……

脑海中挥之不去的妖冶身影。

咔哒一声，浴室的门开了，骷髅放下遮挡视线的手骨循声望去，想要跟她好好谈谈。

“Ki……”最后一个d字没发出来，被硬生生卡在喉骨中间。

为什么她穿着浴袍就出来了？！

Frisk似乎没注意到Sans的异常，用毛巾揉着不停滴水的头发，往酒店自带的小冰箱那里走去。杂乱的卷发带着棕色和酒红色，黏在她因为洗澡而微微泛红的脸上，水滴顺着小麦色的脖颈一路下滑，最后消失在胸前一道阴影之中。

捋了捋头发，女孩把毛巾架到脖子上，蹲下身去查看冰箱里的食物。踮起的脚掌只有脚尖没被散落的浴袍盖住，暴露在空气中折射出一些水光。而被盖住的脚跟上面，是正随着身体幅度而扭来扭去臀部，即使是这种宽松的衣物也遮不住那优美的弧线。

Sans僵硬地扭动颈椎骨，努力让自己的视线落在别处。

在啤酒和牛奶中间犹豫了许久，Frisk还是选择了牛奶，她好久都没喝这种健康的饮品了。在骷髅旁边的空位坐下，女孩翘着二郎腿捅开玻璃瓶的封口，将冰凉润滑的液体灌入自己的食道。

一口气喝了一半，她满足地打了个饱嗝，随后用袖子抹了抹嘴巴。偏过头，发现之前严肃的骷髅怪物正出神地盯着茶几上一个不存在的点，面骨上隐约显露出蓝色。

这可真有趣。

“Hey.”Frisk轻声唤了一句，然后又嘬了一小口牛奶。

“怎么了？”骷髅扭回颈椎，眼神有些飘忽。

女孩的脸迅速靠近，金色的眸子带着玩味在眼前放大，还没等Sans搞清楚其中的意味，便被捧起面骨来了个深吻。

一个悠长的，带着奶香味的法式深吻。

Frisk用舌头轻巧地撬开他一直禁闭的牙关，将自己嘴里的牛奶传递过去，并顺着口腔里的软骨找到了属于他的舌头，慢慢搅动着。白色的液体从唇齿间的缝隙流下，濡湿了骷髅胸前白色的T恤衫。

“你在干什么！”Sans用力将她推开。

“接吻。”Frisk回答的理所当然，然后再次靠近，手慢慢攀上骷髅的肩膀。她觉得他往旁边缩了缩。

“如果你现在敢使用任何魔法，我保证Toriel会如实地知道今天所发生的一切。”

撂下狠话阻止他的偷跑或者控制，女孩双臂环上他的颈椎，将整个人压了过去。

她跨坐在他的腿骨上，用少女特有的充满弹性的大腿夹住他的盆骨，轻轻摩挲着。唇齿再次相接，依旧是一个法式深吻，只是比上一个更为激烈。她用一只手缓缓地在那截颈椎上打着圈，另一只手滑下来，扯开自己浴袍的腰带，将柔软的胸部狠狠贴向那只骷髅，随后摸进他的白色T恤里面，撩拨着一根根肋骨。

Frisk透过肋骨，清楚地感觉到他灵魂的颤动。

放下逗弄的手，她往胸腔深处探去，想握住那个绽放着蓝色荧光的羞涩灵魂。同时停止了亲吻，将嘴唇慢慢贴到骷髅头部代表人类耳朵的地方。

**“Do you wanna have a bed time？”**

少女独特的体香与酒店柠檬味的沐浴乳糅杂在一起飘进Sans的鼻腔，在理智崩坏的边缘，他听到了最后那句带着某种邀请的调情，本就泛蓝的面骨此时颜色更深了一层。

“够了。”

骷髅用惨白的手骨狠狠捏住女孩往里面侵犯的手指。

“难道你对每一个帮助了你的雄性生物都表现得如此下流吗？”

Frisk不可置否地耸耸肩，自讨没趣地从他的腿骨上下来。

“我只是想用自己的方式‘报答’你一下。”她起身睨视着瘫坐在沙发上，衣衫凌乱且气息不紊的骷髅，“不过看来某只骨头不需要。”

女孩系好腰带，捡起因为调情而落到地上的毛巾往床边走去。

Sans注视着她的背影，直至她爬上床，盖好被子入睡时，才缓缓把目光收回。

现在他空空的脑壳里一片混沌，刚刚发生的事情令他无法做出正确反应，只能被动地让女孩侵犯。

长叹一口气，他不想提醒女孩不擦干头发就睡觉的坏毛病。整理清楚自己的衣服后，疲惫一天的骷髅怪物躺在沙发上沉沉睡去。


	5. 第五章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ◆食用注意：  
> 1.不良少女福×暴躁老骨杉，OOC有，人物走形有，私设有  
> 2.是走屠杀线的福被老杉虐哭然后重置走和平线之后的故事  
> 3.灵感来源于两首歌：  
> 《How Can I Forget》——MKTO  
> 《Off To The Races》——Lana Del Rey  
> 4.起名废，所以用了歌名（遁走）

在Snowdin Town,雪总是如此下着。

洁白的雪花从灰色的穹顶絮絮飘落，明明是地底世界却拥有地上的天气系统，Frisk把它归结为是魔法的作用。

如果我也会魔法就好了。胡思乱想着，身着蓝紫色条纹衫的女孩在一片杉树林中穿梭。

杉树林的后方是一面广阔而明亮的湖，许是湖中也含有魔法物质，它并没有因为零下的气温而结冰。风从湖面上吹过，掀起层层涟漪，然后带着冰冷的水汽灌进女孩宽大的领口和袖子里。

“嘶——”倒吸一口冷气，Frisk双臂环胸紧紧地抱住自己，隔着棉质的衣料把刚刚激起的鸡皮疙瘩搓下去。鹿皮做的短靴踩在雪地上发出窸窸窣窣的声响，惊得几只小怪从草丛里张牙舞爪地跳出来，女孩只好不停饶恕，再捡起他们逃跑时丢下的钱币继续前进。

一路上磕磕绊绊，她终于来到那面湖前。初入Snowdin Town时Frisk就注意到了它，从被某只高个骷髅涂成木桥的石板上望去，晶莹通透的湖水折射出悬崖边的光景。之后Monster Kid告诉女孩，Ruins前的杉树林里，有去那儿的小路。

于是我们充满决心的小Frisk，毅然决然选择独自一人来湖边探险。

其实也并不能说全是来探险的，她此行的目的主要是寻找一件东西。

一件对她而言非常重要的东西。

慢慢走到湖边，女孩蹲下身仔细观察湖底，确定没有危险后，才脱下靴子往水中走去。刺骨的湖水侵蚀着女孩腿上每一寸肌肤，她咬紧牙关，将长袖撸起，然后鼓起勇气把双手探入湖底。

大概是过了能烤一个派的时间，女孩终于找到那样东西，欢呼一声跳上地面，连鞋带都没系便往树林外面冲去。

“San……San……”

Sonwdin Town的入口前，Papyrus建的木门后，骷髅Sans正在他的老哨岗里打盹，周围寒冷的环境并不妨碍他日常的偷懒，毕竟他没有皮肤。

“Sansy！”Frisk的声音由远及近钻入脑中，直到女孩站在他面前，骷髅怪物才缓缓睁开眼。

“Hey,kid.”怪物好像没睡醒，用懒洋洋的声音招呼来人。

“快看！我找到了！”女孩因为激动，说出口的音节带着颤抖。她把藏在手心里的东西小心翼翼捧出来，献宝似的递给骷髅看。

那只是一块普通的石头，但却通体圆润，色泽白皙，所以应该可以说是一块好看的石头。

Sans接过石头拿在手上把玩。人类身上的热度还附着在这冰冷的硬物上，温暖的触感通过手骨直达怪物的灵魂深处。

Frisk睁大了她金色的眼瞳，那里面好似被人揉了一把星屑，在怪物空荡的眼窝中闪闪发光。她的袖口与裤脚早已被湖水浸湿，手臂和大腿上还残留着水滴滑落的痕迹。人类女孩瘦小的身躯在寒风中不住发抖，洁白的雪花轻轻落下，融没在她散乱的棕色短发上。

“干得好kid。”Sans像奖励叼回玩具的狗狗那样，伸手轻轻拍了拍女孩的头顶，抚去那几片雪花。目光移向她冻得通红的鼻子和膝盖，骷髅顿了顿，把石头收进兜里，再次开口：

“我要去Grillby's，一起来吗？”

“嗯！”女孩重重地答应，弯起眼角露出一个灿烂的笑容。

无垠的雪地上，一人一骨并肩走着，在簌簌寒风中踩出长串脚印。

~*~

Grillby's里很暖和，满屋漫溢的暖橙色灯光驱走了雪的湿冷。照例跟狗狗士兵、尖牙齿先生、只有一个头的兔子小姐以及想“钓鱼”的鸭子先生打过招呼后，Sans领着女孩在吧台前坐下。

今天的软凳上没有他的屁垫把戏。

“想吃点什么kid？”骷髅把手肘架到桌上时问道。

“嗯……”Frisk盯着火老板不停擦拭一只高脚杯的手思考了一阵，“炸薯条！”

Sans会意，像往常一样，请Grillby做了两份餐点，然后从不知名的地方摸出一瓶番茄酱摆在桌上。

今天酒吧的气氛似乎有些微妙，那位只有一个头的兔子小姐依旧坐在最靠近门的那张桌子上，只是平时喝醉的迷糊表情里多了几分隐忍时的啜泣。

“他真是个混蛋……”兔子小姐吸着鼻子说，“他玩弄了我的感情！”

虽然Frisk现在的实际年龄只有8岁，但她还是听懂了兔子小姐说的话——毕竟奇特的存档能力使她的心理年龄远超同龄人。

大概是失恋了吧。女孩用手指捻了一根新鲜出炉的炸薯条放在嘴里咀嚼，微烫的口感和着土豆的浓香在唇齿间绽放。

兔子小姐就这么自言自语，把自己痛苦的情史从头讲到尾。

“还是Sansy好。”末了，她补上一句，“Sansy总是这么有趣，如果有人能嫁给他，那这人一定每天都很快乐。”

酒后乱言，引怪八卦。

整间酒吧的怪物都像是放进油锅里的土豆条，瞬间爆炸沸腾。他们你一言我一语，纷飞着唾沫星子拿Sans开涮。而这只处在麻烦漩涡中央的骷髅怪物只是表情一滞，随后继续维持他上扬的嘴角，用几个双关冷笑话将话题引至其他方向。

Frisk抿了抿嘴，拧开那瓶番茄酱，倒了三分之一在自己的薯条里。鲜红粘稠的液体混在金黄的食物中是那么刺眼，女孩好像被这夺目的颜色给惹恼了，她用力将蘸料与食物搅得一团糟，然后囫囵吃下。

“Sans……我吃饱了。”餐盘一空，女孩便擦擦嘴，系好鞋带，转头对骷髅说道。

“……”

~*~

相比来时的欢笑，回去的路上人类多了一些沉默。雪花依旧絮絮飘着，落了满肩，但Frisk毫不在意。骷髅护送她来到他们挂有圣诞装饰的房子，推开门，Papyrus端着盘子迎了上来。

“Neyheyheyhey！人类！要尝尝伟大的Papyrus新做的意面吗！”

“当然！我最好的朋友！”女孩一扫之前的阴郁，露出一个“我正好饿了”的微笑，接过那份看起来很正常的意面。

意面的味道一如既往地诡异，Frisk的脸虽拧成一团，但还是夸赞了这只高个骷髅的厨艺，在获得后者标志性的“Neyheyhey”笑声后，女孩捂着嘴往厨房走去。Sans有些好笑地看着这幕日常，突然想起口袋里的石头，赶紧伸手掏出，摆在门口的桌子上。

前几天，人类女孩突发奇想，说要给宠物石头找个伴，但是寻遍了整片雪地，也找不到一块满意的，于是她冒险去湖中寻找。湖里的水很冰，对人类可能会有致命危险，Sans并没有阻止，只不过他的兄弟抱怨说又要增加工作量了。想到这里，懒惰的骷髅很难得的去厨房拿了一撮糖粉，准备给石头撒上。

这时女孩也刚从厨房里出来。

Frisk在他们家已住了数月之久，自从和皇家护卫队的队长Undyne交上朋友后，她便跟着这鱼人来此蹭吃蹭喝，不过吃的只有意面，喝的只有番茄酱罢了。之后鱼人的房子修好了，女孩也不急着走，以喜欢雪为由，与骷髅兄弟们熟稔起来。

正因如此，那个很高的洗手台才被Papyrus改装回来，人类可以轻松使用它。

看着骷髅拿糖粉喂石头，女孩有些发愣。

“Sansy……”她的语气带着不可置信，酸涩的声音在空气中蔓延。

“……What？”Sans有些疑惑地挑了挑眉骨。

“I like you soooo mush！”

“……”骷髅的脸上泛起些许蓝光，“Hey，别这样，在Grillby's里的笑话还没看够吗？”

“哈哈哈，抱歉抱歉！”

Sans永远也没办法搞清这个人类。她明明还是个孩子，却时常蹦出一两句让骨大惊失色的话，而且这些话里通常充满了调情意味。

说实在，她根本不像个孩子。

今天也一样，她在前一晚说完“我喜欢你”后，现在却决定离开Sonwdin Town，就好像什么都没发生过。

“我待得也够久啦！是时候回到地面上去了！”她说这话时眼角弯弯的，好像没有任何不舍。

“伟大的Papyrus会祝福你的！”高个骷髅给了她一个大大的拥抱。

“Good luck，kid.”Sans没有这么热情，随意说出一句话当做离别。

女孩攥紧衣角，朝着那间装饰了许多圣诞道具的房子挥挥手，然后转身，藏起被泪水淹没的苦涩微笑。

~*~

最后一次见到Sans是在Mettaton的酒店里，他依然微笑着，邀请女孩共进晚餐。

Frisk点点头，重重地答应，一蹦一跳地跟着骷髅走捷径进入餐厅。

餐厅很朴素，但胜在环境干净。与Grillby's不同，这里充满了罗曼蒂克的气息，优美的钢琴曲从不知名的角落飘来，在紫色的背景里跳起华尔兹。

他们找了最中间的位置坐下，偌大的空间里只有一人一骨这么静静对望着，一些莫名的情愫从心底萌生。

Sans沉默了很久，像是在思考该从哪里说起。最终，他决定从他遇见Ruins里那位老女士开始。

这是一个俗套又无趣的故事。两位志同道合的怪物相遇，成为挚友，成为对方生活中的一部分。

然而……

“你懂我的意思吗？我对她做的那个承诺。”

“你知道如果当初她什么都没说，你会发生什么事吗？”

**“你.将.横.尸.此.地。”**

刹那间，一切都变了。曾经生活中的过往点滴成为水中泡沫，在真相被撕破的那一刻化为乌有。周围的空气不再具有气体的性质，像液体，厚重而凝滞，散发着寒意往人类的身躯里钻。面前骷髅脸上的表情，是她最爱的那种微笑，而此刻却显得诡异万分，就像是某种阴谋得逞时那不经意的蔑视。

我明明……如此的喜欢你……

~*~

*确定重置吗

*是

再次醒来，地底已是一片尘埃。

~*~

Sans挣扎着从沙发中爬起，身上的白色T恤像刚从水中捞起，水滴拖着长长的尾巴从骷髅的骨架上滑落。

他好像梦见原来的事了。

骷髅转头看了看在床上睡得香甜的女孩。

梦中的事情在清醒时就变得模糊不堪了，那些事好像从未发生过，又好像……异常的刻骨铭心。

女孩翻了个身，酒红色的卷发披散在小巧的肩头，一如那时落在她肩上的雪花。

一些回忆断断续续涌入脑中，破碎的过往正在被重新拼凑。

他怎能忘记……


	6. 第六章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ◆食用注意：  
> 1.不良少女福×暴躁老骨杉，OOC有，人物走形有，私设有  
> 2.是走屠杀线的福被老杉虐哭然后重置走和平线之后的故事  
> 3.灵感来源于两首歌：  
> 《How Can I Forget》——MKTO  
> 《Off To The Races》——Lana Del Rey  
> 4.起名废，所以用了歌名（遁走）

“Frisk，该起床了。”

当清晨第一缕阳光穿过半透明的纱幔窗帘照在房间的地板上时，Sans便从沙发上起身，走到女孩的床边。

昨夜的梦在他脑海里划下重重一笔，就像是刺破乌云的闪电，让他看清了自己混沌记忆中的空缺。自凌晨惊醒后便再无睡意，骷髅冒着冷汗，盯着黑暗中的天花板发呆，直至曙光降临。

“唔嗯……”床上的人儿发出一阵不情愿的呻吟。Frisk大力撑了个懒腰，用手揉了揉轻阖的双眼，才缓缓开口，“这可一点儿都不‘懒骨头’。”

墙上的钟显示现在是早晨七点，按照以往，这只骷髅绝对是呆在被窝里享受睡眠的。不过现在，考虑到他俩几乎针锋相对的气氛，女孩还是强迫自己让困倦的身躯从柔软的床垫上离开。

“这么早起是有什么事吗，骷髅先生？”Frisk故意把“先生”一词咬得很重，带着讽刺的单调音节从她唇齿间的空隙里化开，与Sans平视的目光中闪烁着促狭的意味。

“回家。”骷髅没有理会女孩幼稚的挑衅，抬了抬眉骨，示意他们该走了。

“不。”女孩依旧窝在被褥里，“我说过，我不会回去的。”

“那么，我想你该吃点‘骨’头了。”

Sans这么说着，左眼亮起了些许光芒，他伸出骨手往女孩的手腕抓去，大力一扯，瘦小的人类几乎要从床上跌落。

“嘶！你弄疼我了！”Frisk抓着床的边缘，勉强稳住下滑的身形。她狠狠甩开滞留在自己手腕上的骨头，“我说了我不回去！你他妈还想怎样！”

一阵静默，地板上的阳光折射出单薄的白色。

也许是他太过浮躁了。

烦闷的思绪搅得骷髅的脑袋嗡嗡作响，一股无名的焦灼顺着脊背爬上胸腔。

“三天之后，不管你同不同意，我都会带你回去。”Sans把手插进裤兜，重新窝回沙发，“在此期间我会一直盯着你。”

女孩用鼻子轻蔑地哼了哼。

~*~

——街上，人群熙攘。

Frisk穿着昨晚的白色露肩连衣裙，轻巧地穿梭在城市建筑间。从商店的透明橱窗里映出的少女模样，引得年轻男孩频频侧目。她用一根普通的黑色皮筋束起的及腰卷发在身后摆出细小的弧度，几缕逃脱的碎发搭在颈上，因为平和阳光的照耀而近乎于金色。

如果忽略掉身后一直保持着三米距离的可怖骷髅，女孩对今天的出行还是挺满意的。

拐入一条商业街，随便挑了一家服装店走进去，于是各式各样的潮流衣服在眼前铺开。Frisk有些兴奋地捏紧双手。

“你付钱？”

她转身向骷髅询问。

“没门。”

骷髅并不同意。

“没劲。”

她耸耸肩，往一排服装那儿走去。

Sans跟在后面，寻了张小沙发坐下。从容的少女对着衣服东看西挑，最终选了几件较为满意的往更衣室去——等门帘再次拉开，焕然一新的人类开始欣赏镜子里的自己。

一件紧身的黑色背心外面罩着渔网衣，深蓝色的超短牛仔裤下摆留着絮子。从后边的角度望去，可以看见她镜子中隆起的胸部正伴着平稳的呼吸有节奏地缓缓起伏，而背后裸露的大片如蜂蜜般腻滑的皮肤上，轻轻凹陷出脊椎优美的曲线。视线下移，在臀部与大腿的交界处，能隐约窥见鼓胀在布料里的那令人遐想的……

“Hey，如果你敢穿成这样出去，我保证我会代替Tori好好收拾你。”骷髅怪物惯用的微笑从脸上消失。

“Heh？怎么收拾？揍我屁股？”女孩与镜中的他对视，并顺手把胸口的衣领拉得更低，“Toriel才不会用这种招式。”

“是不会。”骷髅屏住怒气，“但是在你不换一套之前，休想从这里踏出一步。”

瞬间，蓝色的魔法裹住女孩的全身，令她无法动弹。

“客气一点！我又没说会买这件！”女孩尖锐的声音在空气中爆发，引得旁人围观。

Sans这才撤下魔法。

又是一次不愉快的冲突。Frisk臭着脸买了清仓区最便宜的衣物后，便扭头出去。

躲不开，甩不掉。那只骷髅就像是无主的幽灵，紧紧跟在她身后。

只露齿的笑容是他专属的诡异面具，没有眼球的眼窝里是一片虚无，但那片虚无，却跟夜晚里的黑暗一样：顽缠，紧绕，令人窒息。

如芒在背的感觉。

就像那时的地底。

~*~

从久远记忆的深处传来审判的话语：

**[You should be burning in the hell.]**

~*~

“Frisk。”Sans藏在口袋里的骨手松松紧紧好几遍，终是放弃了纠结。他轻轻开口：“要不要一起去吃午饭？”

“我为我之前的失礼感到抱歉，小女士。”

女孩停住了前进的脚步。

现在凝聚在胸腔里的情感是什么？开心？生气？Frisk不知道。也许她只是在等骷髅说出那一句道歉。不过她也清楚地知道，骷髅不可能记得从前发生的事，更不可能因为从前的事向她道歉，毕竟没有人能抵挡 **[真正重置]** 的力量。

他现在的低头只是权宜之计罢了，只是为了跟她好好谈谈罢了。

其实就算不同意，这只骷髅也不会怎样。不过，也许是因为他的道歉太过罕见，又或者是胸口那团乱杂的心绪太令人无措。女孩转过身，接受了骷髅的建议。

“嗯。”

~*~

推开玻璃门，热情好客的服务人员与轻快优雅的古典音乐扑面而来。

家庭餐厅无疑是吃午饭的最佳地点。

一人一骨找了最里面的位子相继坐下，静等服务员拿菜单过来。

他们既没有对视，也没有说话。

人类用吸管搅着杯子里的水，冰块在液体中发出“喀啦喀啦”的声音。

“您的菜单。”

服务员谦逊地递来一个本子，随后微微鞠躬，保持倾听记录的姿势。

Frisk要了牛排套餐，而Sans是意大利面套餐——很难得的黑椒口味。

人类有些诧异地瞟了一眼坐在对面的怪物。

“其实你留短发更好看。”在两份餐点都端上来时，骷髅终于打破沉默，没头没脑地丢出这句话，“能告诉我离家出走的原因吗？”

女孩不语，默默切着盘里的牛肉。

她要怎么说？说她受够了他们该死的亲情游戏？还是说受够了他们恶心的怜悯？先不提他们是可怖的怪物，论及地下旅行，这些被称为亲人朋友的他们，有谁曾在她将死之时伸出过援手？

除去Papyrus——如果说他把她打残再关进车库里的行为能够算是一种救援的话。

“你们曾经都杀死过我。”Frisk用餐刀将切成丁状的牛排送入嘴里，并用那把刀指了指自己的左胸口，“这里，曾经破碎过无数次。”

“我曾天真的以为，我真的能够拥有家人和朋友。”

“你知道吗，我在掉入地底以前是个孤儿——虽然说现在也算。那时候没人喜欢我，他们把我当成过街老鼠，见到就打，于是我成了流浪儿。”

“我从他们身上学会了偷窃、骗人、调情……所有肮脏的行为。有一次，他们发现我偷了他们的钱包，于是开始疯狂追捕我——甚至报了警。”

“我走投无路，爬上Ebott山，之后你也知道，我拯救了地下。”

“你们很好，让我体验了一把我从未拥有过的亲情与友情。但是上帝就是看不惯坏小孩，他在我最幸福的时刻，把一切都剥夺了。”

~*~

**“或者说，是你把一切都剥夺了。”**

~*~

女孩停下拨弄食物的手，直直望向骷髅，那视线几乎将他的灵魂看穿。

“Frisk，跟我说实话。”

Sans端起水喝了一口，突然间，四周的光线暗了下来，整个餐厅的人除了他们俩都停止行动。

让时间静止的把戏。

女孩嗤笑一声，把手中的刀叉丟到桌子上。

“信不信由你，反正我只想告诉你，以及那些怪物们——我受够了。”Frisk低着头，细碎的刘海遮住了她的眼睛，“请你们不要再来干涉我的生活了。”

“Frisk！”骷髅的声音拔高许多，玻璃制的杯子在他手里裂出几条缝隙， **“跟.我.说.实.话。”**

“你有完没完！”女孩拍着桌面猛地站起来，“就算我说实话你也全都不能理解！”

“因为你什么都不记得！”

她该死的就不应该答应他一起来吃午饭！

Frisk抓起自己的包往门口跑去。

“站住！”骷髅的手狠狠捏住了她的手腕，“你……”

“啪”的一声，肉体与骨骼碰撞的声音回荡在静谧的空间。

“给我松开，Sans。”女孩保持着往那张没有皮肤的脸上甩巴掌的姿势，“从我离家出走那天起，我便不再是你们的和平大使。”

刹那间，光线重新亮了起来，开始活动的人们左顾右盼，讨论着这突兀的一人一骨。

Sans放弃了“走捷径”跟踪她的想法，骨手失去了支撑，无力地垂在身侧。

这是他与Frisk见面以来第一次被叫名字。


	7. 第七章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ◆食用注意：  
> 1.不良少女福×暴躁老骨杉，OOC有，人物走形有，私设有  
> 2.是走屠杀线的福被老杉虐哭然后重置走和平线之后的故事  
> 3.灵感来源于两首歌：  
> 《How Can I Forget》——MKTO  
> 《Off To The Races》——Lana Del Rey  
> 4.起名废，所以用了歌名（遁走）

“Mary，你没事吧？”

Degenerate的员工休息室里，一位身材姣好的女子正对着镜子补妆。她又检查了一遍刚画的眼线，确定没有差错后，转头看向坐在旁边的Frisk。

“没事。”

Frisk用左手轻躬起的食指蹭了蹭右边的下眼眶，纤长的睫毛因为灯光照射的缘故而在眼窝处打落一片阴影。

“你哭过了。”那女子瞅了她一眼，“是因为男人吧。”

“别乱说，Annie。”

“嗨，你骗不了我的。”被称作Annie的女子从化妆椅上站起，整了整自己的头发，“我像你这么大的时候也为男人哭过。”

“……”

“如果他真的爱你，你就应该学会去相信他。”

“他并不……”Frisk着急地开口，突然意识到自己说了什么，于是赶紧停下。

Annie抛过去一个“你看吧我就知道”的眼神。

“你套我话，Annie。”

“嘛嘛，又不是什么大不了的事。”女子嬉笑着打岔，“年轻人啊，就是爱什么事情都自己憋着，说出来不好吗？”

“……即使是永远都无法被原谅的事？”

“你不跟他说怎么会知道能不能被原谅？”

Frisk朝天花板翻了个白眼，她对这个同事的脑回路可一点办法都没有。

“Oops，我想我的小甜心该来接我了。”Annie看了看手腕上的手表，随即拽起自己的包往后门走去，“不管结果如何，一个人憋着绝对是最烂的选择。有事就给我打电话，先走一步了，你工作加油！”

女子扭着浑圆性感的臀部一颠一颠走出房间，关上门之前还不忘酷酷地用背影朝Frisk挥手。

“这一点都不酷啊……”

女孩有些好笑地注视同事去会见小情人的那个滑稽身影从门后消失，随即慢慢转过头，打量化妆镜里的自己。

红肿的双眼，凌乱的马尾，手腕上泛起的淤青。

真是狼狈。

Frisk抽了张纸擤擤鼻子，然后揉成一团丢进垃圾桶。

她从包里摸出一盒香烟，打开，轻轻抽出一根夹在左手，而右手的打火机被用力摁了两三下，才“扑哧”一声冒出火光，将香烟点燃。

缭绕的白色气体顺着指尖飘到空中。

看着那缕烟雾，女孩默默地安慰了一下心里那团憋屈。

Sans……那只骷髅……不可能拥有爱。

Frisk抽了一口烟，再缓缓从嘴中吐出，将头往后仰，搭在椅背上。

即使过去了十多年，那时的景象也依旧历历在目。

一成不变的雪景。

挂满彩灯的房屋。

打着呼噜的骷髅。

内心偷乐的少女。

~*~

她怎会忘记。

~*~

雪花飘落之时帮她拂去冰冷的骨手。

暖灯熄灭之后为她念着故事的声音。

幽暗花丛之中因她调情泛蓝的面颊。

以及，那时在花丛中，夹杂着私心而脱口说出的话语：

“我喜欢你。”

女孩的嘴唇翁动着，舌头贴在微启的牙齿上，放下，再贴上：

“S——an——s。”

奇妙的音节从她喉咙深处发出。

带着震颤的声音融没于香烟的微醺里。

“我喜欢你。”

“Mary，准备上场了！”

老板的声音从前面传来，Frisk捻灭了烟头，用手背蹭去滑落的泪水。

“我马上来。”

**[我从未获得love，但却获得过L.O.V.E.]**

~*~

Sans回到下榻的酒店，早晨凌乱的床铺早已被服务生整好。

空气中飞扬着清新剂的味道，因太阳西斜而蔓生出绵延阴影的房间腾起一丝凉意。

紧了紧外套，骷髅走到床边，坐下，将骨手放在了软乎的枕头上。

棉花蓬松的质感就算隔着一层布料也能清晰地感受到，他捏了捏枕头，又抓起来，拎到鼻子前。

没有她的味道。

这个想法突然出现在脑海里，吓了他一跳。

悻悻地扔下枕头，骷髅单手捂住自己的脸。

他可真是有够逊的。

很显然，女孩绝情的话语给了他不小的打击，经历了家庭餐厅不愉快的午饭事件后，两人之间微妙的关系被推入一个岌岌可危的境地，如果他稍有不慎，那么这份关系也会随之破裂。

虽然说现在的他也不知道他们之间的关系还有什么可以挽回的了。

懊恼地低吼一声，Sans抓着头骨往床上倒去。

也许他不应该答应羊女士的请求。

那时，骷髅兄弟家的电话在凌晨三点响起，Papyrus戴着歪歪的睡帽，打着哈欠下楼去接。

“Ney……这里是伟大的Papyrus家，请问有什么事吗……”

“……什么！你说人类不见了！”

“SANSSSSS！！！！！”

于是，他就这么被自家兄弟的大嗓门给吵醒了。

利用“瞬移”来到楼下，应高个骷髅的要求拿起听筒，Toriel悲伤而又绝望的带着哭腔的声音便传了过来。

“Sans……拜托了……我哪儿也找不到她……”

”请帮帮我……“

握着听筒的骨手用力了几分。

“好。”

他挂掉电话，安抚紧张不安的Papyrus重新入睡后，拨通了Alphys的号码，在其迷迷糊糊的询问中，从牙缝里挤出两句话：

“Frisk又不见了。”

“这次连Toriel都找不到。”

立马意识到问题严重性的前皇家科学员瞬间清醒，在发出一阵乒乒乓乓的声响后，她说她马上赶去实验室。

许久不曾合作的两个怪物沉默地坐在实验室的一台电脑前，连夜黑进城市的监控探头以及各路交通网，调查失踪人类的去向。

在Sans又冲了一杯咖啡回来时，蜥蜴女士终于发出一声惊呼，把刚刚调查到的东西展示给骷髅看。

“汉内西城华尔特街53号，6月13日，也就是前天，拍到的一个人类身影与Frisk有百分之九十五的相似！”

“下一趟飞往那儿的航班是什么时候？”

“三小时后。”

骷髅鼓励似的拍拍前搭档的肩膀，端着咖啡走到窗前。

墨色的夜沉寂于他漆黑的眼底。

~*~

灯光舞动，鼓点激昂。

Frisk穿着红裙，攀附在银色的钢管上。

于奢靡之中的人们狂欢着，大声叫着她的花名。

她看到昨天邀她喝酒的James坐在吧台前，热切的目光黏在她身上。

“Hey.”James说，“我还能邀你喝酒吗？”

女孩用自己的行动回答他。

他们再一次举杯碰撞。

这次是两杯威士忌。

~*~

似乎有什么不对劲。

Sans望着空无一物的天花板，从回忆里抽身，开始仔细整理自己的思路。

他第一次见到那个人类的情景是怎样的？

他记得那时他将屁垫藏在手心，引诱她中计。

然后她露出了怎样的神情？

略显吃惊？面无表情？还是好像知道他会这么干般早早就转身回握？

明明是同一场景，同一人物，但记忆里却出现了三种不同的情况。

他还记得那个人类最爱说的一句话。

“保持你的决心。”

决心，那个金黄色的东西，那个曾让他苦恼万分的东西。

——那个曾差点置人类于死地的东西。

Sans猛地想起来。

存档，重置。

那个人类曾经拥有过的、令他痛恨无比的能力。

“HehHeh……我怎么会忘记这么重要的东西……”

“是 **[真正重置]** 啊……”

断片的记忆开始倒带，闭上双眼，第一次的相遇浮现在脑海。

这次不再是梦中那虚无的感觉，一波又一波的情感浪潮淹没头颅，将他带回最初的地方。那时候，女孩一身单衣，头发上落满雪花，天真的笑容打动了地底每一只怪物。

他想起来了。

那个还没有用叛逆不良伪装自己的Frisk。

雪镇路径前饶恕兄弟的宽容。

瀑布栈桥上直面鱼人的勇气。

回音花丛中告白于他的坦率。

每一帧每一幕，都那么真切地从灵魂中再现。

她的每次告白都显得是那么普通而又廉价，毕竟她对每只怪物的调情话语总是张口就来，这令Sans不得不好好斟酌几番。但是这次不一样，他能感觉到，她是认真的。

石壁上闪烁的光芒照亮了幽暗的地底，女孩躲闪的视线钻入了骷髅的眼窝。

“我喜欢你。”

她语气平淡，但却坚决笃定。

他的灵魂没由来地在胸腔里震颤。

“Well，你是在练习新的笑话吗？”

“是的哈哈哈，你觉得怎样？”

……

他可真是个混蛋。

明知拥有审判者的身份是绝对无法用感性解决问题，但他却依旧深深地、深深地，被女孩吸引，因女孩沦陷。并且因为这重身份，他拒绝了她，伤害了她，甚至扬言——要让她横尸此地。

虽然说如果没有Toriel的约定他真的会让她横尸此地。

但是那颗跳跃的红色灵魂所展现出的仁慈，是至今掉入地底的任何一个人类都无法比拟的，所以他睁一只眼闭一只眼，放任她的行为，也放任自己的情感。

于是溃坝了的情感一发不可收拾。

不过，他的确不该在拒绝告白后又在Mettaton的酒店故意威胁。

这样的话屠杀就不会发生。

重新捡起身旁的枕头，Sans的鼻腔里闻到了些什么。

是血液与白骨交织混杂的绝望的味道。

他想他能理解那个人类的所作所为了。

直起身，看一眼墙上的钟，差不多到了Frisk下班的时间。

骷髅整整衣服上的褶皱，悄无声息地从原地消失。

他有些话必须对那个人类说。

~*~

浓郁的烈酒，晃眼的灯光。

她做着不切实际的梦，沉溺于别人的怀抱。

视野之内的事物逐渐模糊一片，正襟危坐的男人勾起得逞的微笑。

慢慢地，意识脱离身躯，脑袋砸在桌上。

Sansy？

是你吗？

没有人回答，她陷入沉睡。

~*~

“你说她早就走了？”

“是的先生……是她男朋友带走的……”

很好。

Sans裂开嘴角，诡异一笑。

从口袋里掏出手机，拨了一个号码。

“Alphys吗，我想请你帮我查一个人……”


	8. 第八章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ◆食用注意：  
> 1.不良少女福×暴躁老骨杉，OOC有，人物走形有，私设有  
> 2.是走屠杀线的福被老杉虐哭然后重置走和平线之后的故事  
> 3.灵感来源于两首歌：  
> 《How Can I Forget》——MKTO  
> 《Off To The Races》——Lana Del Rey  
> 4.起名废，所以用了歌名（遁走）

嘀嗒，嘀嗒。

像是液体砸在瓷砖上的声音。

Frisk缓缓睁开眼，一片模糊的黑暗直击大脑。

意识纠缠成结，混沌之中无法认真思考。她记得自己之前的确是跟James一起在吧台喝酒，甚至还记得那杯金色的威士忌刺激得她咳嗽不止，然后……

然后她就不记得了。恍惚间最后的记忆似乎是James奇怪的笑容。

脑袋内部疼痛不已，可能是因为宿醉，亦或是别的什么。两只手臂酸胀着，甚至开始发麻，Frisk动了动它们，发现竟是被什么东西卡住了，倒挂在头顶。脑袋后面硌着一种冰冷坚硬的物体，潮潮的，散发着些微的寒气。整个上半身靠在同材质的物体上，双腿和脚底能感觉到是湿滑的瓷质品。

她可能被绑在了浴缸里？这个想法令Frisk的背脊一阵发寒，她害怕地奋力挣扎，手腕上的东西与用来固定的杆子发出激烈的碰撞声。

突然，黑暗中传来了别的声音，Frisk停止动作，屏住呼吸细细听着。那是沉重而拖沓的脚步声，一下一下，正往她所处的地方来。

眼前的黑暗里闯入了个人影，还没等她分辨出是谁，“啪”的一声，刺眼的白光倾泻而下。

突如其来的光令她不得不闭起眼睛，缓了好一阵，重新睁开眼看到的是——

“James.”

Frisk努力让自己的声音听起来冷静。

“想不到甜心你还记得我的名字。”James开心一笑，走到女孩身旁，沿着浴缸的边缘坐下，“不过我更希望你叫我——Jenn.”

这的确如Frisk所想的那样——她被绑在了浴缸里。其实用铐来说更为准确，因为禁锢住她双手的是一副从水管后面绕过来的手铐。现在的她完全动弹不得。

“你有什么目的？”

“你觉得如果我把怪物大使的裸照放到网络上拍卖，能赚多少钱？”James没有回答女孩的问题，他伸出手，捉起她散落在耳边的一缕头发，用手指轻轻搓捻着。

“HehHeh，原来你那还没有蚂蚁大的脑子里想的全是这种弱智问题吗？”Frisk厌恶地偏过头，让头发从他手里滑落，“真是难为你了。”

“Well.”James脸上的笑容更加灿烂了，但是他的手却与那笑容截然相反，狠狠地捏住了女孩的脸颊，“别忘了现在是谁待在浴缸里出不来啊，我的怪物大使。”

从下颌骨传来的力道大得令她脸颊生疼酸涩，歪了歪嘴，Frisk找准间隙往那男人的虎口处用力咬去。

“啊！”

James发出一声惨叫，他左手食指与拇指交接的地方出现了一排牙印，一些血液正从凹陷的地方慢慢渗出。

“You're such a crazy bitch！”

（你还真是一个狂妄的婊子！）

他操起巴掌往女孩脸上扇去，登时，女孩细润光滑的脸颊上鼓起一片红肿。

“等着吧，我可爱的小甜心。”他站起身，朝放水口走去，“我会把你调教成只会为我淫叫的、下流的母狗，然后放到网上——这样人人都知道他们可敬的怪物大使是多么不堪的婊子了，他们可能会怨恨我、仇视我，但我想更多的是——他们会羡慕我。”

“毕竟不是所有人都能这么幸运地在夜店里遇见自己朝思暮想的女人。”他打开了放水口，冰冷的流水顺着浴缸内壁滑入缸底，一点一点聚集起来。

Frisk能感觉到自己的下半身正被这冰冷吞去知觉。

“放心，我会很温柔的。”

James这么说着，留下一房间白光，往外面走去。

单调的流水声与刺眼的灯光构成这孤寂的空间，正对眼前的是一扇普通的木门，周围墙壁上全都贴满了纯白色的瓷砖，浴缸右边就是这样贴满瓷砖的一面墙，而左边是洗手台与马桶。之前吵醒她的水声正是从洗手台上没拧紧的水龙头里滴落的。

也许，她今天是插翅难逃了。

如果她还像在地底那样拥有存/读档或者重置的能力的话，现在这种情况简直小菜一碟。但是自从打破结界回到地上后，她发现这个能力消失了——就像她拥有时那样，不给人一点预兆。

她转了转手腕，让自己的手臂能够放松一阵。现在的水已经淹没她的大腿了。颅内的疼痛并没有减轻，因为刚刚那个耳光，反而让人更加难受。耳朵里嗡嗡作响，口腔中似乎尝到了血的腥甜味。

绝望吗？

她质问自己。

不，我想这更多的是一种解脱。

她为自己解答。

你早就跟“家人朋友”断绝关系了不是吗？虽然说是单方面的。

对，因为我××××

HehHeh，你很清楚嘛，所以就乖乖接受上帝对坏孩子的惩罚吧，毕竟现在——没有人会来救你了。

嗯，我知道。

——脚步声再次传来，James拿了一个瓶子和一些纱布进来。

“久等了，我的甜心。”他把瓶子里的液体倒在纱布上，然后往女孩脸上擦拭，“我得先把你打扮得更加漂亮才行，要知道，这种浓妆跟你一点儿都不配。”

Frisk不再反抗，任由男人腻滑如蛇的手在她脸上游走。

“真美。”James挑起她的下巴，仔细端详着，“这种金色的眼睛真的不多见。”

“是吗。”

女孩随即阖上双眼。

“害羞了？”他被自己的想法逗笑了，停下了擦拭的手。

闭上眼的女孩，在他心中就如同那纯洁的圣天使，美丽而干净，让人恨不得……想要一点一点将其染黑。他能看见女孩脸上细小的绒毛在向他招手，于是他俯下头，在她轻合、舒缓的睫毛上方，那层薄薄的眼皮上，落下一吻。

“I love you,my angel.”

他从口袋里摸出一粒药丸，像刚刚那样用力捏住女孩的下颌骨，逼迫她张开嘴，然后用手指将那粒药丸捅进去。

“你给我吃了什么？！”

因生理反应而把药丸吞进肚的Frisk猛地睁开眼。那抹金色染上了愤怒的光。

“能够让你快乐的东西。”James很满意她的表现，重新拿起纱布往她脸上抚弄。

等他打理干净，女孩原本清秀的五官也展露了出来。

他再也忍不住，丢下手里的东西，一脚踩进已经没至她腰部的水，头蹭进她的颈窝，嗅着她棕发上的香味。手臂从她腋下环抱过去，解开了她背后内衣的暗扣。

“现在，让我看看你最柔软的地方吧。”

Frisk的牙齿开始打颤，全身发抖，冰冷的水与男人过分的接触给她带来双重打击。即使知道这种事情必将发生，即使知道这可能是她给自己带来的报应，她还是忍不住、忍不住地害怕。

“不……”

那个像蛇一般滑腻的男人正在慢慢掀开她胸前唯一的布料。

“放开……”

“放开她！”

一个低沉的声音，带着咆哮的意味，从门口炸进来，没等James做出反应，蓝色的光辉便将他包裹着重重甩到外面的墙上。

Frisk在这儿似乎都能听到骨头断裂的声音。

“我不过是迟来了一小会儿，你就得寸进尺了，Huh？”

“知道得罪了怪物会有什么下场吗伙计？”

**“Go to the hell,you MALOMANIAC.”**

**（下地狱去吧，你这狂妄之人。）**

被钉在墙上的男人又被甩了出去，Frisk只能透过那扇小小的门，看见James从房间这头飞到房间那头，乒乓作响的声音就像是大地震来袭。

大约持续了五分钟，那具飞来飞去的人体终于停下，女孩看不见他，但是凭声音就能推断出——大概半死不活了。

毕竟她在很久很久以前，也经历过这些。

骷髅怪物穿着他那件黑风衣，慢慢走了进来。

他的眼眶漆黑一片，深不见底。

他的身后，召唤出了几根惨白的骨头。

就算是之前陌生男人的抚摸也没让Frisk感受到如此强烈的压迫感，她害怕地闭上眼睛，静等骨头攻击落下，击碎她的灵魂。

咔嚓——

没有预料之中的痛苦，她只觉得铐住她手腕的东西断掉了，因充血而麻木的手臂终于获得自由。

她慢慢睁开眼——

Sans踱步走到她身边，坐到浴缸沿上，将骨手探入她的腋下，把她从水中抱进自己怀里。他脱下外套，为女孩穿上。湿哒哒的人类蜷缩在他的骨架里瑟瑟发抖。

“对不起，Frisk.”

骷髅的手轻轻抚上她红肿的脸颊。

“我在这儿。”

骨指摩挲着，蹭去她眼角的泪花。

女孩紧紧揪着他胸前的衣服，呼吸剧烈而急促，像是在努力压抑着什么。

Sans低下头，吻了吻她颤抖的睫毛上面，遮住眼睛的那片薄薄的皮肤。

“走吧，我们回家。”


	9. 第九章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ◆食用注意：  
> 1.不良少女福×暴躁老骨杉，OOC有，人物走形有，私设有  
> 2.是走屠杀线的福被老杉虐哭然后重置走和平线之后的故事  
> 3.灵感来源于两首歌：  
> 《How Can I Forget》——MKTO  
> 《Off To The Races》——Lana Del Rey  
> 4.起名废，所以用了歌名（遁走）

Sans抱着Frisk回到酒店。

冰冷的水还挂在怀中人儿的身上、头发上，正因为重力作用慢慢滑落，濡湿他胸前的衣服，滴落在房间的地毯上。

骷髅用手摸了摸埋在他颈间的女孩的脸。

“去泡个澡吧？”他轻声问道。

女孩点点头，带出几声呜咽。

于是他走到床边，打算把女孩放下。却不曾想女孩紧紧搂着他的颈椎，不肯松手。

“Frisk？”

他有些疑惑。颈间的女孩不说话，吸着鼻子，把眼泪蹭得乱七八糟。

轻叹一口气，Sans重新调整好抱着她的姿势，往卫生间走去。打开灯，调试好水温，他把女孩放入浴缸里——这次女孩松手了。但是当骷髅准备转身离开时，女孩扯住了他的衣角。

“……我不想一个人待着。”

Frisk低着头，肩膀微微颤抖。

“Well……可是你需要暖和下身子。”

女孩依旧扯着骷髅的衣角。

“……好吧。”

Sans耸耸肩，表示妥协。他轻轻松开女孩抓着他的手，把浴帘拉起，遮住浴缸内的光景，又放下马桶的盖子，坐在上面。

“我就在这儿，Frisk。”

里头的人儿像是同意了这个做法，开始一点一点剥掉黏在自己身上的衣服。

浴室的白炽光很强烈，而Sans坐着的地方又正好能很清楚地看到里面的人影活动——就像在看一部近距离的皮影戏一样。他尴尬地咳嗽一声，偏过头，让视线落在墙角的瓷砖上。

Frisk把衣服全挂在了浴缸沿上，骷髅的风衣领子已经被浸湿得不成型，正在往下滴水。她捋了捋头发，纤细的手腕放入身下不断汇集的水中，舀起一捧往胸口上浇。

温热的水流终是驱走了内心的恐惧。

很长一段时间，他们周围都只有哗哗的流水声。一人一骨缄默不言，任凭那钟表里的分针不断向前推进。

“Sans……”

思考了很久，Frisk终于出声。她声音很轻，如果不仔细听，大概就被水声淹没了。

“我在。”

Sans看了看浴帘后面的人影回答道。

“为什么会知道我不见了？”

“为什么要去救我？”

“为什么……”

本还平静的语气渐渐染上哭腔，女孩躬起膝盖，将自己抱住。

“……我明明都说过不要管我了……”

Sans沉默了一阵，才缓缓开口：

“我想起以前的事了。”他看到那个人影抖了一下，“就是你刚刚进入地下的事，解放我们的事，还有——屠杀的事。”

“我全都想起来了。”

空气开始凝重。

Frisk对这种夹着凛冽的凝重气氛由衷地感到不适。她犹豫着，不知该说些什么。自从和怪物们回到地面以后，她便一直在扮演一个叛逆而不良的女孩形象，不论是温和的养母，还是热情的老友，她都恶语相向——包括这只她爱了很久的骷髅怪物。

可就像这只骷髅说的那样：他全想起来了，那么她那可笑蹩脚的伪装也就不能起到任何作用了。如果现在坐在旁边的怪物是Totiel或Papyrus，甚至是Flowey，她都不至于这么难堪。正因为谈话的对象是Sans，所以她才会如此手足无措，甚至连一句用来为自己开脱的话语都说不出。

最终，她只能选择用最愚蠢的转移话题的方式来缓和这凝重的气氛：“……能帮我拿一件衣服吗？”

“嗯。”Sans简单应了一句。Frisk看到浴帘后边的阴影动了一会便消失了，然后是开门的声音，接着阴影又出现了。

“放这了，我在外面等你。”骷髅的声音低沉喑哑，像是一把搁置已久的提琴，拉扯出生涩的调子。Frisk点点头，也不管对面的怪物是否能看见，自顾自地将身体圈得更紧。

随着门被带上的声音，一阵若有似无的浅浅叹息飘飘悠悠滑入女孩耳朵，击中她的心脏。

“对不起……”Frisk把脸埋入膝盖，梗着脖子，一如在赎罪的囚徒，吞咽着自己破碎的哭声。

~*~

约莫过了几分钟，Frisk终于从浴室里出来。

Sans坐在沙发上，翘起的嘴角带着Frisk从未见过的情绪。

女孩望着他，扯了扯衣角。现在她身上穿的衣物全是骷髅的，毕竟属于她自己的已经被那个James不知弄到哪里去了。宽松的白色T恤与黑色休闲裤垮在她身上，衬得她更加单薄。

她向Sans走去，而后者也注意她的举动，抬起头，白色的魔法眼瞳直接与她对视。

Frisk忽然读懂了他嘴角含着的情绪。

她从怪物的神色里、声音里……林林总总所有的细节里，看到了她以为永远不会对她展露的、名为“温柔”的缱绻。

Sans神色平静，魔法构成的瞳仁没有任何躲闪直直落入她内心最柔软的地方。弯起的嘴角像夏夜墨蓝色天空中的那一镰新月，灯影焯耀间，给胸腔中的灵魂带去簌簌震颤。眼前的他眉骨低垂，携着漫不经心的懒散。嘴角啜笑，仿佛这世间一切都不会扰乱他生活的步伐。

这就像是他们在Snowdin Town的初见，他只是一个伸出手隐藏在他弟弟做的大门前打下的阴影里，给路过的人类带来无尽恶作剧的可恶骷髅。

这么多年来，Frisk早已习惯旁人对自己露出或嫌弃或心疼的神情，但Sans对她态度一百八十度的转变，还是击得她猝不及防。

大约是感觉到了女孩的无措，Sans收回视线，示意她坐下。

Frisk不语。这个怪物曾经擅自将她对他们之间的幻想全部撕裂、打碎，并扔进了热域，让其被烈火浓浆吞噬。

如果他从未说过那句话……

只有经历过绝望的人才会对别人给予的温存感到困惑纠结。Frisk低着头，顺着沙发柔软的靠背坐下。

“Sans。”

“Hum？”

“你恨我吗。”

Sans并没有立刻回答。

女孩攥着拳，侧着脸偷偷观察对方的表情。他眼窝内部很深邃，在灯光的照耀下看起来像是藏了一片浩瀚的宇宙星河。支吾好一阵，Frisk终于提起一口气，继续刚才的话题。

“你知道我曾经屠杀过怪物们，对吧？”

“但是……因为一些事情，我放弃了。我知道我这么做很傻，可你心里也应该清楚，这一切都因为你，不是么？”

Sans垂下眼角，静静地等她说完。

“回到地面以后我无法忘记那些灰尘黏在手上怎么也洗不掉的感觉。每天夜里我都被梦魇纠缠，甚至现在闭上眼，我还能看见Toriel死前的惊讶和Papyrus原谅的笑容。”

“所以我决定疏远你们，最好是带着你们对我的恨意，在某个肮脏的角落腐烂蛆噬。”

“因为我是个人渣啊……”

Frisk的声音在颤抖，泪水顺着她脸颊上的曲线滑入口腔，和着心脏的律动，泛起苦涩酸痛。她又张了张嘴，想继续说下去，但是一只骨手伸来，止住了她的话语。

“别再说了。”

冰凉的骨掌蹭过她的嘴角，她呼吸一滞，感受到一个重物搁在了她的头顶。

Sans将下巴埋入女孩湿漉的发间，另一只手从她颈后绕去，把她圈入怀中。

“我很抱歉，Frisk。”

这次不再充满利益色彩的道歉，而是纯粹的、发自内心的忏悔。仅这一句话，便让Frisk心中构筑许久的带着尖刺的堡垒土崩瓦解。她猛地偏过头，盈满泪水的金色眸子似乎在对骷髅诉说什么。

她“哇”的一声大哭出来，扑进Sans怀里狠狠发泄。润粉色的手指掐入骷髅裹着衣服的嶙峋后背，紧得发白。头顶的灯散着橙色的光，像是隔着一层粗糙的纸，暖得隐约。

“I'm so sorry……”

抽噎着的声音断断续续从女孩喉咙深处挤出，她躬在骷髅胸前，不停地追悔自己曾经犯下的过错。那个握着破旧刀子的人类小孩，屠杀地底的人类小孩，终是逃出了重置时间线前的被封尘许久的回忆，蹦到他们面前，让过往的残酷撕破现实。

**她永远不能忘记自己的罪行，正如他永远不能忘记自己的心意。**

“It's ok,Frisk.”

Sans的手移向她的后背轻轻拍着，等其渐渐平静下来后，才缓缓捧起她的脸，望着那双倒映着自己的轮廓的眸子，将话语一字一句慢慢咬出。

“It's ok.”


	10. 第十章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ◆食用注意：  
> 1.不良少女福×暴躁老骨杉，OOC有，人物走形有，私设有  
> 2.是走屠杀线的福被老杉虐哭然后重置走和平线之后的故事  
> 3.灵感来源于两首歌：  
> 《How Can I Forget》——MKTO  
> 《Off To The Races》——Lana Del Rey  
> 4.起名废，所以用了歌名（遁走）

眼前的人类因大力哭泣而有些岔气地抽搐着，不过在骷髅一下又一下的轻拍中渐渐恢复了平静。

“San……Sans……”Frisk抽噎道，“他们……妈妈他们，还有Papy他们……会原谅我吗？”

“Yep.”Sans停下的手上的动作，改为抓着女孩的肩膀，“他们会原谅你的。”

他又想了想，补充道：“我保证。”

一个承诺——出自最不喜欢做出承诺的骷髅口中。Frisk一直紧张不堪的心总算放松了几分，也许祈求原谅的过程会很艰难，但从肩上传来的稍稍有些重的力道令她充满决心。

一切都会好起来的，不是吗？

“我可以要些'骨'励吗？”Frisk伸出右手放到左肩，就在那只骷髅的骨手上。

“当然。”

“我想要一个吻。”

女孩的眼神飘忽几圈，最终还是落在了Sans的眼眶里。于是骷髅看到了一双啜着眼泪的金色瞳眸，还带着些许羞怯和期盼。

瞧着她哭红的眼角和鼻子，又联想到昨天的趾高气扬，Sans不免咧出一个微笑：

“当然。”

他捧起女孩的脸颊，慢慢凑上去。

一个短暂的，带着眼泪的咸涩味的亲吻。

浅尝辄止。

唇齿相接传递过来的温度有些灼热，即使分开，那股热度仍旧残留在骨齿上。人类的体温一直这么高吗？Sans疑惑地望了她一眼，后者目光躲闪，脸红如蒸。

骷髅伸手探向女孩的额头，感觉到了一些额外热气与汗。

应该不是生病了。

“Frisk，你不舒服吗？”

保险起见，Sans还是决定先问问情况。他希望这只是洗澡水放太热的缘故。

“我……很热。”

“哪里热？”

“身体里面。”

身体里面？Sans挑了下眉骨，“具体位置呢？”

“这里……”Frisk低下头，将双手放在小腹的位置。

那个混蛋给她吃了某些东西。

“……先去睡一觉吧。”

Sans揉了揉女孩的头顶，轻声安慰。

“不……”Frisk紧紧攥着骷髅胸前的衣裳，声音带着隐忍从埋入布料中的嘴里挤出，“我知道这是什么……”

“帮帮我，Sans.”

咔嚓——

Sans只觉有道雷电直直劈中他，他愣住了，只能感到一股战栗从尾椎升起，然后慢慢凝聚在耻骨上。

“听着Frisk，我不能……”他可不是趁人之危的骨头。

“Sansy……”女孩将脸蹭进他颈间，柔软炽热的呼吸萦绕在他的颈椎上，他想他闻到了还缠绕在她发丝间带香味的洗发水的味道，“I love you.”

“And I want you.”

他心爱的人类在微醺的灯光下吐露的心声用力地在他空洞的身体内部那根最为敏感的弦上撩拨了一下。

噢，去他的理性吧。

Sans黑下眼眶，抱住女孩，直接使用传送魔法将他俩送至床上。

身体突然被放倒在一片柔软之中，Frisk不安地抓住了骷髅的肩膀。Sans抬起眼眶，那两颗白色圆球闪烁了一下。现在，他的爱人正被他圈在手臂与床铺的牢笼之间，像一只小动物，脆弱地瑟瑟发抖。女孩因药物作用而泛红的脸颊在暗处看显得更加诱人，骷髅勾起嘴角，轻声道：

“Well，现在放弃还来得及。”

Frisk倔强地把嘴抿成一条线，闭着眼用力摇了摇头。

“好吧……如你所愿，我的小女士。”

Sans抬起一只骨手，滑入女孩单薄的衣裳中，如象牙般流畅光滑的肌理在指尖荡漾，人类微烫的体温使得他们两个都有些发抖。骨手上移，攀至顶峰，Frisk很明显地缩了一下，纤细的手开始若有似无地推搡骷髅的肩膀。

“别怕，我会小心的。”

骷髅安慰似地吻了吻身下女孩微张的唇瓣，那只留在衣物里的骨手在后者放松下来后便继续作业。拇指与食指轻轻摩挲着软而小巧的乳尖，于是那粉红色的肉球便立刻充血膨胀起来。虽然他暂时看不见衣服里的情况，但凭手感，他能想象出那就像是春末夏初的草莓，鲜红欲滴，让人忍不住想咬上一口。

Frisk半眯着眼，紧咬牙关，在Sans的逗弄下努力压抑着自己喉咙里细微的呻吟。

“放轻松，Frisk.”

Sans抽出抚摸肉体的骨手，开始慢慢脱下女孩的上衣，而膝盖则是顶入她的两腿之间，防止其乱动。倏地，一具纤长白皙的身体映入眼帘。Frisk慌张地举起双臂想要遮挡胸前那两团可爱的乳房，骷髅却只用一只手就控制住了它们，并将它们固定在了女孩的头顶。

“Sans……求你了……别看……”

女孩呜咽着，声音里带了说不上来的委屈。

可是已经迟了，骷髅早已把目光锁定在她的胸前——准确地说是左胸前，就在那可爱的乳房下方一点。

那里纹了一小行黑色的花体英文字。

Sans曾经在书里看到过，人类的心脏就在左边往下数第五根肋骨，往里约一英寸的地方。

他的爱人在自己的心脏前纹下了他的名字。

那些花体英文字赫然就是由“Sans”这个词构成的。

若不是爱你入骨，谁又愿忍受这痛楚。

“很疼吧。”

Sans松开了固定女孩的手，两只骨手同时伸向她的左胸前，抚摸起那行小字。

“不……”Frisk咬了咬下唇，“没有那次疼。”

他对她说出“横尸此地”的那次。

“对不起……”

骷髅敛下眼眶，骨齿覆上人类冒着热气的额头后一路下滑，来到轻阖的眼睑，颤抖的嘴唇，最后是充满痛楚的胸口。

抬起头，他看见爱人迷蒙的金眸中洇着一些不自觉的湿漉漉的委屈。Sans哑然，俯下身，凑近她的耳畔：

“I love you，Frisk.”

再次吻上那双唇，怪物较人类更厚一点的蓝色舌头开始在女孩柔软的口腔中横冲直撞。他描摹着那些细密的贝齿，感受它们从舌尖划过的酥麻；搅动那些他没有的津液，在其注满女孩的口腔后才缓缓让舌头退出。故意勾出一丝挂着银色的线，他满意地看到女孩因这淫糜的画面而羞红耳根。

是时候更进一步了。

他回到女孩的胸前，轻轻含住一颗正在发抖的乳尖。乳头一直是人身上最敏感的地方，Frisk还没来得及阻止，酥麻的电流便立刻让她闷哼出声。骷髅的舌头打着转，像是在庭院中散步般悠闲，好整以暇地进攻她的敏感带，一点一点研磨着她残存的理智，使得她只能捂着嘴才可以不让那些怪异的音节脱口而出。

当然，骷髅的骨手也没闲着，它在蹂躏完另一边的乳尖后便直击下面最为隐蔽的地方。女孩富有弹性的双腿暴露在空气中，被一层虚光涂抹出絮絮阴影。男士运动裤下包裹着的私处已被骷髅的骨指抵住，一些黏腻的液体在药物与爱抚的双重刺激下正不断地濡湿衣物。

隔着布料随意地摩擦了一下那颗最敏感的核心，Frisk惊呼出声，不自觉地躬起了背。将手伸入布料里面，那些温热又带着湿润的阴唇便成为了骨指的桎梏。骷髅用骨指在穴口轻戳了两下，确认其足够润滑后，才缓缓将一根手指探入内部。瞬间，更加温热湿润的感觉包裹住那根手指，而女孩紧致的甬道也因异物的侵入而开始不规律地收缩。

Frisk搭在骷髅肩上的手骤然收紧。

“HehHeh，你喜欢这样。”

Sans吐出一口气在女孩的耳畔，不管其推搡的双手，而是让自己的骨指更加深入，用力抽插捣弄。不过一阵子，他又加入了一根骨指，甬道开始更剧烈地收缩，一连串凌乱的水声和着女孩断续的呻吟回荡在四周，于是Sans在那温热的小穴里曲起骨指，发起更为猛烈进攻。

“叫出来，Frisk，叫出来。”

他的声音沙哑且充满情欲，带着鼓励的性质，示意女孩不必为了交欢而遮掩。

“唔嗯……”

下体的快感逐渐攀升至脊背，Frisk终是压抑不住，绵软而暧昧的呻吟从口中溢出。

Sans只觉耻骨间的欲望被这一声唤得更为坚硬，那里散发出的如他灵魂般淡蓝色的荧光连黑色布料都掩盖不住。

于是他解开自己的裤带，同时也扯下女孩身上的裤子。

冒着蓝色荧光的巨物在阴影里有些颤抖。他将流了一手的液体抹在自己挺立的性器上，迎着女孩羞愤的目光，晃着腰将其慢慢推入刚扩张好的小穴之中。那幽密的穴道，仿若拥有生命般，在刚插入便开始贪婪地吸吮他的前端，然后慢慢吞噬掉这根巨物。

由于是初次做爱的缘故，即使经过了充分的扩张，身体仍会不习惯。Frisk感觉穴口处泛起了滞涩的带着排斥的疼痛，不禁小声地痛呼出来，眼底也蒙起一层雾。

Sans察觉到她的不适，只得慢慢推进，再缓缓抽出，让她的甬道适应这第一次。她内部的褶皱被坚挺的肉棒点点操开，一种莫名的充实感蔓延至交欢中的一人一骨的胸腔，抵达心脏与灵魂，然后贯穿全身。

确认身下的人可以接受更深层的进攻后，Sans便加快了挺进的速度。粗壮的性器拓开女孩未经人事的穴道，撑开每一层褶皱，氤出一圈晶莹透亮的水光。身体想要排斥的巨大异物在其退出后却又迎来更为深入的侵略，Frisk的喘息声愈加强烈，带着无意义音节的呻吟也愈加甜腻起来。滚烫的肉棒深深埋入她的体内，很胀，将她的阴道与心脏都填充得满满当当、再容不下一丝缝隙。

她努力睁开被汗水与泪水模糊了的眼睛，想要看一看自己的爱人。Sans的双手撑卧在她头的两侧，很小心地没有压住她的头发，暖光在他眼里碎成无数花火，燃尽了墨色的夜。

“Sans……Sans……”

她在缠绵的间隙里呼唤起这个刻进心脏的名字，一声又一声，时高也时低，但都带了一种入骨的爱恋。

“我在，Frisk，我在。”

被唤到名字的怪物轻声应合着，身下的进攻却渐渐急促起来。他大力摆动着腰部，将自己的欲望推得更深，更深。

细细密密奇妙的电流顺着他们泥泞不堪的交合处一路沿着脊椎爬至后脑，如许多细小蚂蚁，啃噬着那里的每一根神经。Frisk又是低低地唤了几声，液体与肉体的撞击声正“啵啵”地在她身下响着，她的大腿终是有些不受控制地开始颤抖，在骷髅温柔如水的目光里，她感觉自己快要融化了。

体内的肉棒突然往最里面又深又重地一撞，顶上子宫的入口，滔天电流瞬间贯彻她的全身。她的背像一张绷紧的弓，直直地颤抖，手臂环上骷髅的颈椎，一些似哭似叫的呻吟被顶撞得破碎，断续从她喉咙深处挤出。

而骷髅并未就此作罢，他找到了女孩甬道里的敏感点，直戳而入，一下一下研磨辗转。洪水般的快感给身下的人带来欢愉战栗，她白润的脚趾紧缩着与床单搅在一起，被汗濡湿的头发贴着潮红的脸颊，这让她看上去更加楚楚动人。

终于，在甬道一波又一波热烈的收缩下，Frisk尖叫着达到高潮。她的内壁颤抖而炙热，吞吐着Sans巨大的欲望。情欲这种东西实在是太容易让人意志崩盘——当然也包括怪物，女孩只觉爱人将她的双腿分得更开，在高潮余劲里，看到他的眼眶中闪过一抹蓝黄色的光，随后听到他抵住子宫入口时的一声低喘。他射出来了，微凉的精液打在内壁上，带来奇特的感受。

Sans在达到顶峰的那一刻俯下头狠狠亲吻女孩的嘴，舌尖纠缠，将喷涌而出的爱意堵在他们的唇齿间。

欢愉落幕。

怪物和人类的手指交叠着，落在枕边。他们躺在一起相互凝望对方眼底的情愫。Sans伸出手，将女孩捞进臂弯，骨指勾勒出爱人背部的曲线，感受着她像小猫般颤抖的撒娇。

他们无声地对视，聆听心脏的跳动，以及灵魂的震颤。月光下袒露的两副躯体是他们心意相交的证明。

我永远不会忘记你。我的挚爱，我的一生。

一些星星，在天空中不知疲倦地旋转，游荡在城市建筑里的风安抚下狂喜的心，他们看见了天上的银河，连接着过去与未来。

是夜。

还有千万个夜可供他们如今般厮磨鬓角。

Sans以齿吻上爱人的嘴唇：

“明天一起回家吧？”

他听见女孩在他的怀中笑着答应。


	11. 第十一章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ◆食用注意：  
> 1.不良少女福×暴躁老骨杉，OOC有，人物走形有，私设有  
> 2.是走屠杀线的福被老杉虐哭然后重置走和平线之后的故事  
> 3.灵感来源于两首歌：  
> 《How Can I Forget》——MKTO  
> 《Off To The Races》——Lana Del Rey  
> 4.起名废，所以用了歌名（遁走）

晨曦之中，飞机的下方是白茫茫的云层往前无限延伸，绛橙色的太阳浮在上面，清爽地照耀着一切。

Frisk靠窗而坐，以手撑头，看着那些舒展的云朵旁边的细边，发出小蛇样的闪光。地毯般厚重的云层已经铺满整片天空，一团接一团紧挨着。窗玻璃上倒映的是一只裹着蓝色帽衫熟睡的骷髅，他的头歪在一边，看上去累坏了。

Frisk噘起嘴，装作看风景般偷偷观察身旁的骷髅。

他们昨晚在一起了……大概。

虽然没有任何一方明说，但从欢愉过后骷髅仔细帮她清理身体并搂着她入睡的情况来看，已经差不多了。

事情走向的转变总是这样令人猝不及防。

叹出一口气，女孩盯着天与云的边界线开始思考将来的事情。

回去之后肯定免不了养母的一阵数落，朋友那边也得好好道歉才是。也许她该重新捡起书本学习了？怪物大使虽然是一份正当工作，但仅靠这个不能够赚钱的职业，她是无法一直独立生活下去的。

“在想什么呢？”

耳边突然传来熟悉的声音，还没理好的思绪被迅速打断。Frisk猛地转头去看，只见Sans仍闭着眼，鼻腔中似乎还传出了轻轻的鼾声。

“……你别装了。”

女孩很无奈地用手推了下骷髅的肩膀，在后者发出“hehheh”的笑声后，又别过头去看窗外的太阳。

“Well，你是怎么看出来的？”

“直觉。”

Frisk没好气地用鼻子哼了一声。

Sans挠挠脸颊，带了一丝被人识破谎言的尴尬。他顺着女孩的目光向窗外望去，清晨的太阳就像一颗没腌透的咸鸭蛋黄，浅薄的颜色淌了半边天幕，流进女孩忽闪的眼眸。

金色。

不管是外面的太阳还是爱人的眼睛。

“你是什么时候醒的？”

Frisk依旧看向窗外，被手撑着而鼓起的半张脸颊随着嘴巴的开合而上下颤动。

“大概两小时前。”

Sans把目光移向她颤动的脸颊，想起了昨晚那上面泛起的潮红。

女孩的眼神飘忽了一下，随即又落回太阳射出来的光线上。Sans笑笑，不点破她之前一直偷看自己的行为。骨手悄悄从口袋里伸出，探向爱人放在座位扶把上的手，在碰到其手背时，将手心翻转过来，用自己的骨指填满她的指缝。

“Hey……”

Frisk有些疑惑他的行为，回过头，却撞入一个温柔的目光。

“我想在飞机到站之前，你应该好好休息一下。”Sans仿佛没看出她的疑惑，“等等到站后，你可没时间休息了。”

“为什么？”

骷髅以笑代答，不作其他解释，便重新闭上眼眶继续装睡。

女孩盯着那张看似熟睡的脸好一会儿，终是感叹敌不过“没有脸皮”的怪物，才调整姿势，往旁边一歪，稍作休息。

骷髅感觉到他握着的人类的手指紧紧覆上了自己的骨指。

~*~

机场，人头涌动，Frisk却一眼就看见了站在人潮中的那群怪物。

其实想看不见也难。前任怪物国王和王后穿着同款小碎花衬衫正向出口处招手，一个方形机器人的头上坐了一位紧张不安的蜥蜴女士，威风的鱼人与高个的骷髅同举了一块白色的牌子，那上面用马克笔写着——

“欢迎回家！”

待他们看到女孩时，便一窝蜂地涌上来，将她层层包围住。Sans松开了之前一直握着的人类的手，退到一边，任由这些担惊受怕了好些天的怪物们对自己的爱人嘘寒问暖。

Toriel用力将女孩揽进自己怀里，眼角像是红色的郁金香花瓣。Frisk把头靠在她胸口，听到了沉重的心跳声。

“我回来了，妈妈。”

淡淡的，奶油肉桂派的香味从面前这具柔软的身体里飘出，Frisk深吸了一口，眼泪便不由自主地落了下来。

她自我封闭太久了，久到都快忘了母亲身上的温度与香味。

Asgore站在一旁抹了抹眼睛，这个毛绒绒的好好先生现在终于放下心来，伸出一只手轻轻抚摸养女的头顶。Alphys有些结巴地小声询问她的状况，而Undyne和Papyrus早就耐不住性子，扯着大嗓门像讲相声似的将关心轮番轰炸。Mettaton的电子屏幕上出现了欢乐的表情。

为了迎接Frisk的平安归来，怪物们决定去Mettaton在地上新开的酒店庆祝一番。

酒店的名字依然叫做“Mettaton度假村”，这里比起人类开的酒店多了一种特殊的格调。四面的墙壁贴了金黄色的带暗理的墙纸，中央大厅上仍有一座刻成方形机器人的喷泉雕像——那是这家酒店的标志。一些淡雅的香味与爵士音乐在空气中游荡。

Frisk被簇拥着走在最前面，酒店里的小怪物们都认得她，纷纷跳出来问好。Sans跟在最后，比Alphys还要后面一点，双手插在兜里，露着一贯的微笑，静静望着人类。

在这灯影焯耀的瞬间里，在这娇憨明媚的笑靥中，他觉得自己全身的骨架都如同醉酒似的发起软来。女孩好像当年刚入地下一般，而他好像是梦到了她被双关笑话逗乐了的样子。他现在仿佛就在Snowdin Town的入口，躲在老哨岗里，看见人类捧着石头啪嗒啪嗒地小跑过来。

上条时间线里的错误终于被修正了。

~*~

之后的日子，Frisk变得忙碌起来。

积压了好几天的外交文件堆满一个桌角，在石英钟不知疲倦的嘀嗒声里，穿着西装的人类从山一般的纸质文件中露出脸，两手交叉举过头顶，大大伸了个懒腰。

重新开始工作，意味着她再也不能像以前那样任性出走，给怪物们——她的家人朋友们添麻烦——同时也答应了Sans，再也不会对人恶言相向。重新做回乖孩子对现在的Frisk来说还是有些不习惯，不过这也就是用几周来适应的事情罢了。尽管每天都有见面，Toriel还是会常常打电话过来，羊型怪物温软慈爱的声音里总透露着一丝担忧，在细细询问今晚是否要来一块奶油肉桂派后，她才不舍地挂掉电话。其他怪物也会打电话过来，Papyrus总是元气满满地给她鼓劲，虽然有点无奈，但这的确给了她莫大的工作动力。

Sans偶尔有那么几次给她的手机发过短信，一些冷到“骨”子里的双关笑话中总会夹杂着那么几条工作注意事项。不过毫无征兆地，在某一天Frisk松着衬衫领口，喝着Asgore送来的金色花茶批阅文件时，一位不速之客——穿着蓝色帽衫的骷髅，突然出现在对面的真皮沙发上。

他弯起嘴角笑了笑，“Heya.”

Frisk很努力地没让嘴里的茶将今天的工作泡汤。

他就坐在那，静静看着女孩面前的文件越来越少，然后在傍晚六点的下班时间从房间里消失，就像他来时那样。等Frisk从写字楼大门走出时，才会发现他装作顺路一般从平坦的人行道那头出现，很自然地牵起她的手一同回家。

自此之后，Frisk的办公室内总会多准备一杯茶，或是一罐番茄汁，等着那位陪同者一起品尝。

~*~

等Frisk处理完所有手头事务已经过了三个月。初秋的时节，行道树反射着日光的绿叶渐渐有了泛黄的趋势，喧闹的蝉鸣也愈渐萎靡了下去，这个季节正与她当年落入地下的时候相吻合。风带来些许凉爽，Frisk不安地理了理头发，继续往约定的地点赶去。

Sans早已在那候着，他今天换了浅绿色的衬衫，很难得的穿了板鞋。

“Sans.”

女孩的声音从后面传来，骷髅慢慢转了过去。

在一抹缠绵而又朦胧的阳光映衬下，四周高耸着的充当背景的城市楼房，似乎都被涂上了一层模糊的滤镜。从这个角度望去，余光之外再无其他。这是他再熟悉不过的身影——短发，条纹衫，有些羞怯的神情。又来了一阵风，平静如斯的蓝色灵魂开始随着树叶狂舞。

半晌，他才缓缓开口：

“很适合你，Frisk.”

女孩愣了愣，随即便笑开了。树叶的阴影打在她柔和的五官上，刚刚听到的话语，眼前心爱的怪物，以及渐行渐近的两颗灵魂，都令她开心，令她快乐。

“Well.”

骷髅顿了一下。

“我有个问题想要问你。”

“不过首先，请闭上眼睛。”

女孩闭上双眼，倏地，她感觉到一个冰凉的吻。

“我知道我们曾一同经历过一些磨难……”

“不过，现在这种感觉，我想你与我是一样的……”

“你愿意跟我共度余生么？”

睁开双眼，她对上了骷髅的视线。在訇然作响的引擎声与明晃晃的阳光的照射里，她看见了她最爱的怪物低垂着眉骨，那样笑着。

他就在那儿，他从未忘记你。

“当然。”

~*~

> 《How Can I Forget》——MKTO

You wore that white sundress, smoked a clove cigarette.

你穿着一身白色露肩连衣裙，吸着丁香香烟

Danced barefoot and your hair was a mess.

头发凌乱，赤脚跳舞

You drove a Jeep Cherokee but no money for gas.

开着吉普自由光却没钱付油费

Coulda looked at you all day long, all day long.

能否每天一直看着你

You tried to downplay your beauty but you couldn't fool me.

你想要掩饰你的美丽，却逃不过我的目光

You tried to play like you're tough but you grew up by the beach.

你试图装作强势，却温柔动人

Said you hated the world but somehow you liked me.

你说过你厌恶这个世界但怎会喜欢上我

Coulda looked at you all night long, all night long.

可否每天一直看着你

Coulda looked at you all night long, all night long.

可否每天一直看着你

How can I forget you in the morning？

我怎能在清晨忘记你？

How can I forget you？

我怎能忘记你？

I was dreaming you were standing there wearing my t-shirt.

梦中的你穿着我的T恤站在那里

Wishing that you could still be here.

希望你仍然在这里

How can I forget？I can't, I can't.

我怎能忘记你？我不能，也不会

How can I forget？I can't, I can't.

我怎能忘记你？我不能，也不会

Ran ten blocks in the rain, girl.

淋雨跑过十个街区

Train ain't running this late, girl.

女孩，火车也不会这么晚点

You the only one to do me like that.

你是唯一让我如此动心的人

Why you biting on your lip like that？

为什么你咬着嘴唇的样子如此诱人？

Falling through that doorway, stopping this ain't no way.

即使摔倒也会从新站起来奔跑

Okay, smoke break.

好了，抽口烟休息一下

I shut my eyes for a second you were gone, gone, gone.

我就闭上眼几秒钟，你就不见踪影

Now I'm thinking 'bout you all night long, all night long.

想你想得彻夜难眠

How can I forget you in the morning？

我怎能在清晨忘记你？

How can I forget you？

我怎能忘记你？

I was dreaming you were standing there wearing my t-shirt.

梦见你穿着我的T恤站在那里

Wishing that you could still be here.

多希望你仍在原地未曾离开

How can I forget？I can't, I can't.

我怎能忘记你？我不能，也不会

How can I forget？I can't, I can't.

我怎能忘记你？我不能，也不会

You wore that white sundress, smoked a clove cigarette.

你穿着一身白色露肩连衣裙，吸着丁香香烟

Danced barefoot and your hair was a mess.

头发随风飘动，赤脚跳舞

Let you slip through my fingers but you're stuck in my head.

抚摸着你，早已将你烙印于心

And I'll be thinking 'bout you for so long, for so long.

对你的思念没日没夜

How can I forget you in the morning？

我怎能在清晨忘记你？

How can I forget you？

我怎能忘记你？

I was dreaming you were standing there wearing my t-shirt.

梦中的你穿着我的T恤站在那里

Wishing that you could still be here.

幻想着你仍在我身边

How can I forget？I can't，I can't.

我怎能忘记你？我不能，也不会

How can I forget？I can't，I can't.

我怎能忘记你？我不能，也不会

I was dreaming you were standing there wearing my t-shirt.

梦中的你穿着我的T恤站在那里

Wishing that you could still be here.

希望你仍然在原地

How can I forget？I can't，I can't.

我怎能忘记你？我不能，也不会

How can I forget？I can't，I can't.

我怎能忘记你？我不能，也不会

How can I forget?

我怎能忘记你？

**End.**


End file.
